VazDrae Corporation
The VazDrae Corporation, or VDC,' '''is a large company within the Etchnion Zone. They provide real estate, architectural design, construction, landscaping, city planning, and property management services. They are currently operated out of the VDC Tower in The City of Commack, and they are the zone's largest and most profiting company. History The VazDrae Corporation began as Mr. VazDrae himself started building and establishing the, then, Village of Centura. VazDrae laid out the designs for the roads and the landscape for the new town, in which would later become Downtown Centura. VazDrae also designed and built most of the buildings that would begin the Village. Shorty after this Mr. VazDrae built his home there and started his company, the VazDrae Corporation, out of his home. His company later exploded with jobs and business. Almost 90% of all buildings in the City of Centura have been designed and constructed by the VazDrae Corp. The VazDrae Corp also has a large presance outside of the City of Centura. Many buildings in the Village of Addison and Adrian have also been projects of the VazDrae Corp. Recently The City of Vetriver in the Senja District has been a major space for the VazDrae Corp. About 95% of all buildings in the city there have been designed and built by the VazDrae Corp. Business for them has went up so much that caused them to establish an office in Vetriver as well. The largest projects ever done have been in Vetriver, such as the Avas Hotel & Convention Center, and the Vetriver Grand Mall are all works of the VazDrae Corporation. The vastness that is the VDC has made Mr. VazDrae the wealthiest person in the Zone, and made his company the largest in the whole known zone. Move and Re-branding Recently, the VazDrae Corporation re-branded itself. Along with the re-branding, the entire company moved to a new headquarters building. Mr. VazDrae decided the company needed a new image, and a more unified look. The original idea was to re-brand the company as 'VazCorp', but in the long run the name didn't sound any better than VazDrae Corporation as a whole. Then the idea of VDC, short for '''V'az'D'''rae '''C'orporation, was thought up, and Mr. VazDrae decided to go with that. VDC's main headquarters building was located at 7728 Raydon St. in downtown Centura, Reyida in the VazDrae Tower. VazDrae Tower was rather tall, however not big, as the lot it was on was limited on space. Mr. VazDrae also describes the tower as "not very attractive, and one of my more early bland ideas". And decided it was time for a move for the large company. VDC did a fair amount of searching around where to set up their new headquarters. The idea of another high-rise in a downtown setting was the original idea, however Mr. VazDrae decided on a more suburban, or un-developed area as a place to build was better suited for the company, more space for the company to set up on, and to maybe spark more developments in that area. So a large space was chosen in northern Commack, Senja. The new headquarters is now located at 948 VazDrae Dr. Mr VazDrae hopes the area sparks up development of The Commack Research Park, a commercial office park. Subsidiaries VDC is made up of several smaller companies all operated under the VazDrae Corporation family. * VDC Design * VDC Property Holdings * VDC Construction Awards A few of the buildings that have been designed and built by the VazDrae Corporation have been awarded awards by the RSDA (Reyida & Senja Design Association) for their overall appearance and design. Their buildings that have won the award have been: * The Centura Tower * Avas Hotel & Convention Center (2 years in a row) * Avant Wireless Headquarters Building * Adrian Village Hall * Adrian Centre Shops * Vetriver Grand Mall * Pyare Square Building Local Offices Recently the VDC Corporation has been setting up smaller scale offices throughout areas they do work known as VDC Local Offices. The local offices enable VDC to better serve their customers who are further away from the main headquarters in Commack. Current VDC Local Offices locations are: Centura Area 8976 Reynald St STE A - Helvalon, RYA Adrian 4422 Main St STE 102 - Adrian, RYA Downtown Vetriver 888 Terril St STE 401 - Vetriver, SJA Allenton 205 S Main St STE 200 - Allenton, SJACategory:Companies